Whatever Happened To ?
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: 20 years after they’ve graduated, each member of the ‘Yugi-tachi’ lead very different lives. They’ve all lost contact with each other. So, whatever happened to them? RnR!
1. Yugi Mutoh

Disclaimer: The closest thing I have to owning Yu-Gi-Oh! is five Japanese DVD box sets, over 300 Duel Monsters cards, a Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi figurines and other bits of random merchandise. The moral of the story is: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Authors Note: While watching an old tape of music videos which I made in 1999, I heard 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by The Offspring. Since then, I've had this little idea in my head! Hooray! So yeah, each chapter is a different character's life 20 years since they graduated from Domino City High School. Some are more angsty then others. RnR please!!  
  
Summary: 20 years after they've graduated, each member of the 'Yugi-tachi' lead very different lives. They've all lost contact with each other. So, whatever happened to them? RnR!!  
  
Whatever Happened To...?  
  
Chapter one: Yugi Mutoh  
  
The bells on the front door jingled as it swung on its hinges. The sudden sound in the quiet shop brought the man behind the counter out of his thoughts. He had been leaning on the counter, his head propped up on one hand, the arm attached to that hand bent at the elbow against the surface of the counter top. Amethyst eyes watched as three teenagers walked into Turtle Game Shop and examined the newest boosters for the game craze which had swept the nation. The three teenaged boys made Yugi Mutoh smile. They reminded him of his friends way back when. Yugi had not changed much in the last 20 years. His hair had remained in the same spiked style, just in case one of his friends ever came back to Domino, he'd be recognized. He also hadn't grown more then another inch since Domino City High School had graduated. One thing that had changed on Yugi was the lack of Millennium Puzzle on his neck. About 10 years ago, both his Yami and Ryou's Yami had got bodies of their own and went off to Egypt. That was the last he'd heard from his Yami. Thinking about the ancient Pharaoh made Yugi miserable, and he was almost always thinking about him. The now 36 year old man watched as the teenagers left without making a purchase in the shop. He decided to go into the back room. He'd hear if someone came in.  
Yugi didn't like being in charge of Turtle Game Shop, but he had been for 16 years, since his Grandfather died. With Duel Monsters pretty much a thing of the past, the shop was no longer interesting to him. He sat on a sofa in the back room, leaning forward and picking up a photo frame and examining the picture in it.  
"I miss you guys..." He whispered to the photo. Yugi remembered the day this picture was taken very well . . .  
  
---  
  
Graduation day for the seniors of Domino City High School began like any other day. The sun was shining high in the pure blue sky and birds sang a sweet song. The group of friends known as the Yugi-tachi stood near the gym, waiting for the ceremony to begin. They stood there in their graduation robes, the boys were blue and the girls were pink. Joey, Tristan and Duke wore their mortarboards; the others held them in their hands.  
"Can you believe it? It's actually graduation day!!" Duke Devlin gushed with a smile on his lips.  
"It's pretty hard to believe that this day has finally arrived!" Joey Wheeler concurred. Suddenly, Tèa Gardner broke down into tears. "What gives, Tèa?" Joey asked, his head tilted sideways.  
"Oh, I'm gunna miss you guys!!" She sobbed.  
". . . " They all stared at her blankly.  
"I haven't told you yet, but, after graduation today, I . . . I'm leaving for America . . . I . . . got my scholarship to a dance academy..." Tèa explained.  
"That's great, Tèa!" Yugi Mutoh beamed.  
"Well done!" Ryou added with a small smile.  
"Don't worry, Tèa . . . you won't miss us too much! We'll come visit!" Tristan Taylor suggested. Everyone agreed.  
"Oh...I love you guys!" Tèa gushed. At that moment, a fellow student in their year walked past. "Areia! Can you come here please?" Tèa called, running after the blonde girl with a disposable camera. "Can you take a photo for me?"  
"Of course!" Areia smiled brightly. "Anyone else have a camera they want this photo on?" She asked. They all handed the girl cameras. Areia giggled slightly as she waited for the friends to pose. Joey, Tristan and Duke stood at the back as they were the tallest. Yugi, Tèa and Ryou were in front of them. Tèa put her arm around Yugi's shoulders, which made him blush madly. The three boys in the back were doing bunny ears on the teens in front of them. In a flash, the pictures were taken.  
  
---  
  
Yugi looked at the bright scarlet blush staining his cheeks, and then the reason for such a blush. He missed Tèa most of all from his friends. That was because in all the years he knew her, he had loved her. And, he still did. They'd been great friends and there was always a hinting of something more. But, neither one had been brave enough to make a move on the other and love was wasted. He'd never forgotten his feelings for the brunette who now haunted his dreams. This was probably the reason for Yugi's relationship problems. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends and even a few boyfriends for experimental purposes, but he could never forget Tèa. He loved her and always would.  
"I wonder what happened to her . . ." Yugi muttered to himself. He knew what happened to some of the others. Joey, Duke, Ryou and Yugi's rival, Seto Kaiba, had all been on the news and on TV for various reasons, but, Tèa was not in the public eye. "I wonder what happened to them all..." He murmured, knowing that things have changed since the last time he'd have heard of any of them. The shop door opened again and Yugi sighed heavily, going back into the shop to sell a teenaged girl a booster pack.  
  
---  
  
Time passed and eventually it was time for Yugi to close up Turtle for the night. He went up to the second floor where he resided. It was a mess. Bottles and cans littered the floor. Yugi stepped over them and headed towards the kitchenette. Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a 6 pack of beer and headed over towards his sofa. Lighting up a cigarette, he sat down and turned the TV on. There was not much on tonight. He settled with a repeat of a random sitcom and began to drink. Nicotine and alcohol had become Yugi's solace since he'd lost contact with everyone and Yami left. Yami's departure had been the real depressant. Along with being in love with Tèa, he'd had confusing feelings for his Yami and believed he loved him as well. Everyone Yugi loved had left him though. Maybe if Yugi had said something to either one, things might be different. Yugi was miserable and alone. Tears welled in his violet eyes as he knew what the answer for his problems. No one would miss him. No one would even notice. It had all become too much. The repetition of standing behind the counter day after day, then going upstairs to think about his wasted life and drink until he passed out every night. It was over. No more misery for Yugi Mutoh. No more anything for Yugi Mutoh. He put out his cigarette and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. He pulled out a kitchen knife and stared at the blade. It glinted at him in the light. He nodded to himself before setting it down and going downstairs to get the photo out of the back room. Once it was in his possession, he returned to his domain and grabbed the knife once again. He sat on the sofa, the picture next to him. The knife held firmly in his hand. He pressed it against the pale flesh of his wrist. Sucking in a deep breath, he moved the blade across the skin, piercing the vein. Blood gushed from the wound and Yugi smiled. He mirrored this on the other arm. Making more cuts up his arms and watching the blood, Yugi's head began to swim. The room was spinning and he lay down, grabbing onto the photo. He held it against him as he closed his eyes.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIING!! The phone rang throughout the room, but no one was alive to answer it.  
  
--  
  
Oh why did I do that?! I like Yugi!! Well, sort of . . . but yeah, that should set the tone for what kind of fic this is. I will try to make the chapters longer in the future!! Please, I beg you, RnR!! And please don't flame me . . . it'll make me cry. If anyone has any suggestions for other characters lives, tell me and I will do what I can to accommodate. 


	2. Joey Wheeler

Disclaimer: The closest thing I have to owning Yu-Gi-Oh! is five Japanese DVD box sets, over 300 Duel Monsters cards, a Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi figurines and other bits of random merchandise. The moral of the story is: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Authors Note: While watching an old tape of music videos which I made in 1999, I heard 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by The Offspring. Since then, I've had this little idea in my head! Hooray! So yeah, each chapter is a different character's life 20 years since they graduated from Domino City High School. Some are more angsty then others. RnR please!!

Summary: 20 years after they've graduated, each member of the 'Yugi-tachi' lead very different lives. They've all lost contact with each other. So, whatever happened to them? RnR!!

Whatever Happened To . . . ?

Chapter two: Joey Wheeler

"We the jury have found the defendant guilty of first degree murder." Announced the foreman of the jury as he read the verdict.

"Joseph Wheeler, I sentence you to life in prison. No parole." The judge added as three burley officers came and surrounded the lithe blonde man. A pair of handcuffs clinked down on to his wrists as he was dragged off. His eyes met the ones of his sister who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Serenity . . ." Joey Wheeler whispered as he was taken from the court.

Once the blonde man had been delivered to the prison, he was shown to his cell where he would rot for the remainder of his life. Joey's head was ducked between his shoulder blades as he moved towards the bunks. He noticed a body in the bottom bunk, so he climbed the ladder and went to the top.

"Welcome to murderer's row." The prisoner below Joey croaked as he sat on his bed.

"Uh . . . thanks . . ." Joey murmured sadly. Suddenly, a pair of crimson eyes were staring at him. Joey looked at the other man carefully. He had straight black hair to his shoulders and bright scarlet eyes. His decent was obviously Japanese but with an American accent, like the rest of the Yugi-tachi.

"Jun Hiraga's the name!" He introduced himself with a smile, "And you are?"

"Joey . . . Joey Wheeler."

"Where are you from? You don't sound like your from around here . . . you sound like you're from my part of the world . . ."

"I'm from the states, originally from Japan . . ."

"Me too!" Jun beamed. "Well Joey, whatcha in for?"

"I . . . I'm a murderer."

"Heh . . ." the man called Jun smirked, "I assumed that. That's why you're here. Who'd ya ice?"

". . ."

"Was it for love, revenge, or for the thrill of the crime?"

"Revenge." Joey answered, finally looking into the crimson eyes of his cellmate.

"Ooh . . . interesting!" Jun grinned from ear to ear, "What or whom where you revenging?" He enquired before pausing for a second, "And don't leave out any gruesome details!!" Jun continued. Joey examined the other man before sighing,

"I don't really want talk about it." Joey answered sadly. "It's not a nice story."

"Well, you wanna know what I've done? I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours afterwards . . ." Jun offered, "Do we have an accord?"

". . . Fine . . ." Reluctantly, Joey agreed to tell his vengeance tale once he'd heard his cellmate's chronicle. Jun's smile faltered slightly as he began to remember,

"It was three years ago . . . I was involved with this girl who I thought I really loved, and I thought she loved me. She was only four years younger then me, she was 16 I'm 20, but didn't act immature or anything . . . and it was truly love at first sight . . ."

"What was her name?" Joey asked, his intrigue growing.

"Her name was Gemini. Gemini Kaizaga." Jun sighed; "One second . . ." He ducked down into his bunk and returned a few seconds later with a photograph. It was of a young girl. She had burning sapphire eyes which sparked with innocence and happiness. Her hair was as the colour of a crow's wing, but with a difference. Throughout her raven mane lay streaks of electric blue. "This is Gemini . . ." Jun introduced the girl in the photo to his new cellmate.

"She's very pretty . . ." Joey observed, "So . . . what happened?"

"Well . . . I went away on a business trip. I used to be co-partner with a friend of mine in KameCon Enterprises and it was my turn to go up to Tokyo for the week." Jun paused, "When I returned, I came back home where Gemini had moved in. And there she was, sleeping with my best friend, Kaz. I was so angry and upset that I did what any normal, broken hearted mad would do. I shot them both." Jun looked eerily proud of his crime; "I miss her though . . . she made me smile and laugh . . ." Jun looked away, closing his crimson eyes for a few seconds before opening them and focusing on the older blonde man. "So . . . what did you do?"

"Well . . ." Joey began to tell his story . . .

---

Strolling down the street in the city of London, Joey Wheeler was in a pretty good mood. For the first time ever, life was truly going his way. As the sun began to set over the horizon, Joey continued to walk in the cool Autumnal evening. He decided to take the long route home that evening as he decided to go and see his baby sister. He liked walking from work to home. He had a car. A nice one too. A Jaguar. But, he lived close and liked to walk when the weather was nice, as it was this day. He arrived at the apartment building where Serenity Wheeler lived. Climbing the stairs to the third floor, Joey went to number 38 and knocked gently on the door.

"Serenity? Ya in there?" He called through the wooden door after a few seconds of no answer. A few more seconds and the clicking sound of the door handle being turned was heard. When the door opened, Joey's smile faltered as he looked at his sister. She had obviously been crying through a bruised eye. Joey spotted other bruises on her fair skin, along with cuts and other wounds. "S . . . Serenity!? What happened?!"

"Oh Joey!" Serenity cried, falling into her brother's outstretched arms. She sobbed into her brother's work shirt as he backed her into her apartment, shutting the door with his foot. He led the distressed woman to her sofa where he sat down beside her.

"Tell me what happened, Serenity . . ." Joey instructed quietly as he moved his fingers softly through his sibling's locks. Serenity looked away from her brother in shame,

"Well . . . you know my ex-boyfriend, Paul?" Serenity began,

"Yeah . . ."

"Well . . . he came to see me today . . . I stupidly opened the door . . . he had roses and said he'd changed. I still had feelings for him and was hopeful. I'm such an idiot . . ." After that, Serenity was not understandable as she chocked on her sobs.

"Did he hurt you?" Joey enquired.

". . . Yes . . ."

"What did he do, Serenity?"

"He . . . he . . . he . . . beat me up and he . . . and he . . . raped me . . ." Serenity wailed as she covered her face with her hands.

"When was he here?"

"Not long ago . . . he only left about 20 minutes before you got here . . . told me not to tell . . . so please Joey! Don't tell anyone!!"

"I won't . . . but . . . I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay . . ." Serenity sniffled as she watched her brother leave the apartment. Joey ran down the road to his house which was situated only two blocks away from the apartment building. Once inside, he pulled out his .35mm pistol, placing it in his trouser pocket. Joey then made his way to his car and drove to another apartment building in the inner city. He stood beside his car, staring up at his window before stalking forward, up the stairs, kicking the apartment door down.

"What the . . .?" The man in the apartment gasped, looking at Joey.

"You hurt my sister, Paul . . ."

"Oh yeah . . . she needed to be taught a lesson . . ." Paul's thick

That was the final straw. Joey emptied the bullets into Paul's chest. Breathing heavily, Joey dropped the gun at the sight of the dead body before him.

"Don't hurt anyone else . . ." He whispered before leaving the apartment.

---

". . . Wow . . ." Jun smirked, "They shouldn't have put you away for that . . ."

"I'm a murderer, so they had every right to." Joey informed the other man.

"But that was revenge for a horrible thing!" Jun exclaimed before shooting the blonde a look of sympathy, "Look man . . . I'm really sorry that happened to your sister . . ." He said softly.

"Yeah . . ."

"Lights out!!" The voice of the warden boomed through the halls and the lights died down.

"Well . . . night night, Joey!" Jun said as he went into his bed.

"Yeah . . . good night . . ."

---

Well, that's chapter two, all about Joey! Well, next will be Duke Devlin, and I promise it will be happier then the last two. Not jump for joy happiness, but, more upbeat. Thanks for all the lovely comments everyone!!!


	3. Duke Devlin

Disclaimer: The closest thing I have to owning Yu-Gi-Oh! is five Japanese DVD box sets, over 300 Duel Monsters cards, a Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi figurines and other bits of random merchandise. The moral of the story is: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Authors Note: While watching an old tape of music videos which I made in 1999, I heard 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by The Offspring. Since then, I've had this little idea in my head! Hooray! So yeah, each chapter is a different character's life 20 years since they graduated from Domino City High School. Some are more angsty then others. RnR please!!

Warning: There is Shounen Ai in this chapter! Do not continue if this offends you . . .

Summary: 20 years after they've graduated, each member of the 'Yugi-tachi' lead very different lives. They've all lost contact with each other. So, whatever happened to them? RnR!!

Whatever Happened To . . . ?

Chapter 3: Duke Devlin

". . . the new game craze that's sweeping the nation, Dungeon Dice Monsters! And today we have the creator and champion of the game, Duke Devlin! Welcome to the show, Duke!!" The chipper, bleach blonde television talk show host greeted as the ebony haired game creator strolled onto the sound stage.

"Hello, Sakura." Duke greeted, not nearly as brightly as the woman.

"Now, Duke . . . tell us about Dungeon Dice Monsters . . ."

Click.

Duke turned the TV off, not wanting to watch his own interview with Tokyo daytime TV's favourite talk show hostess, Sakura Nakagawa. He rolled his eyes as he moved from the chair to the balcony. He looked over the large city from his penthouse apartment, his hands tightening around the banister as he let his head drop between his shoulder blades.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Devlin?" A soft voice brought him from his train of thoughts. Duke spun around, which nearly caused his trademark dice earring to hit him in the eye.

"Not at all!" He answered, feigning brightness. "And we're way past that calling me 'Mr. Devlin' thing, Suguru . . ." Duke's assistant and on again and off again lover smiled,

"Oh, I'm very sorry . . ." Suguru replied, taking a few steps towards the dice obsessed man. "Is there anything I can get you?" he enquired, now mere centimetres from Duke. They could feel each other's warm breaths on their skin. "Anything at all?"

Duke simply smirked before placing his lips upon the other man's, drawing him into a kiss.

"That's all." Duke replied with a smirk. "Take the rest of the day off..."

"Thank you." Suguru replied. He leant forward, placing another kiss on Duke's lips, which ended up being a longer one. Once he parted his lips from Duke, he smirked. "See you tomorrow..."

"Yes..." Duke whispered before watching his assistant leave the apartment. A sigh escaped Duke's recently kissed lips as he returned to looking over Tokyo. He decided he could not stay in that apartment any longer today. He needed to get out and go for a long walk.

---

Boot-clad footsteps moved along the bustling street of downtown Tokyo. His hands were swaying slightly as he walked, grazing against the leather of his trousers. He continued to walk, strolling into his favourite shops. With a smile, he looked through the clothes in a shop. Duke looked up, emerald eyes connecting with a pair of chocolate ones. The man who was staring at Duke was tall, slim with hair the same colour as his eyes. The man's skin was quite tanned, but this did not cover up the dark circles under his eyes. The man was looking at Duke with confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked Duke, moving a bit closer. There was something strangely familiar about this brunette, but, Duke wasn't sure.

"No. I don't think so at least." He answered slowly.

"Oh...I must be mistaking you for someone else..." The brunette man sighed before turning and walking away, leaving the shop. Duke sighed, shaking his head slightly as he continued on with his shopping.

---

He left the shop, only to be bombarded with half a dozen children with smiles on their faces.

"There he is! I told you he was here!" One little boy yelled.

"It really is him! Duke Devlin!" A girl with pigtails screeched.

Duke grinned,

"Yes . . . it's me . . ." He answered.

"Can we have your autograph? We just love Dungeon Dice Monsters!!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Oh of course! Anything for my fans!" Duke laughed before scribbling his name on pieces of paper.

Soon, all the children were happy with their autographs.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better be going . . ." Duke paused, "I've got places to be, hearts to break and dice to roll!" He chuckled before pushing past the children.

---

Duke finally made his way back to his penthouse apartment. The sun was setting over the horizon and the lights of Tokyo were flickering on. Duke inserted his key into the door when he realised something.

"That man . . ." He murmured to himself, "It was . . . Tristan . . ."

---

Okay, another damn short chapter, but here it is. I think Seto will next . . . dunno though.

RnR!!!!


End file.
